


Privacy

by Delta_Rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, almost porn without plot, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Rose/pseuds/Delta_Rose
Summary: Based on a prompt (Nico is super paranoid about getting intimate with Will. He wanted to board up the Hades cabin before he and Will do anyting. Will reassures him, but that may not have been a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this @Solangelo.tumblr
> 
> This is my first one-shot! It was pretty fun to write. Not nearly as stressful as doing a multi-chapter piece.
> 
> I live for comments and kudos

         With everything happening at camp there hadn’t been time for anything but crisis management. Just when the campers got one problem was under control another one appeared. Like Apollo in mortal form, or a giant, cabin stomping, statue, or Leo Valdez back from the dead. With all that going on there was just never an okay time for Nico and Will to sneak off to be alone.

            Now things finally seemed to be actually slowing down. The initial shock over Apollo’s arrival had worn off. The same could be said about Leo and Calypso. The hay fever epidemic had passed for the most part. Apollo and Paolo had even gone a full three days without requiring any medical attention.

            Still, when Will snuck up behind him and grabbed his hand Nico jumped. The initial shock wore off quickly as Nico realized what Will was thinking. Then the son of Hades happily allowed Will to lead him toward cabin thirteen.

            As the large black door shut behind them the thought occurred to him. Nico realized this was the first time he and Will had actually been alone together in weeks. Will didn’t leave Nico much time to further contemplate their recent lack of privacy. 

The son of Apollo placed one firm hand on the back of Nico’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. For a moment Nico forgot how to think, to breath, to do anything but kiss Will back.

            Their lips moved against each other’s hungrily. Will pressed his free hand against the small of Nico’s back pulling the smaller boy flush against him. Nico grasped at Will’s sides, enjoying the feeling of Will’s well-formed torso.

            They kissed like this until Nico’s lungs burned, desperate for air. Will seemed to know what Nico needed, he always seemed to know. Will released the son of Hades’ lips and started nipping at his jawline. Holding them firmly pressed together, Will started to guide them deeper into the cabin. Nico liked where his boyfriend’s mind was at. Still, he couldn’t help but shot a distrustful look toward the door.

            It was against camp rules for any cabin to have locks on their doors. Nico realized that he and Will’s current behavior was the reason that rule existed but he didn’t care. He still wished his door had a lock for moments like this. “Will” Nico sighed.

            “Ymm” Will replied before nipping at Nico’s earlobe. The son of Hades bite back a whimper and grasped Will more tightly.

            “The door.” Nico managed, but his voice come out weaker then he would have liked.

            Will stopped on his assault of Nico’s throat and pulled back enough to meet Nico’s gaze with his own. Nico could get lost in Will’s eyes, they were crystal blue and as bright as the sun. “What about it?” Will asked with a thoughtful expression.

            “Anyone could just…” Nico diverted his eyes. He felt his cheeks pink with just the thought. “walk in.”

            “Nico, we’ve been through this,” Will reminded reassuringly. “No one’s going to walk in.” The son of Apollo affectionately pushed a curl behind Nico’s ear.

            “You can’t be sure of that.” Nico retorted firmly “And don’t even try to give me that ‘ _I’m a child of Apollo, god of prophecy_ ’ line either.”

            Will grinned “It worked before.” He reminded teasingly.

            “Well, it was more effective before Lester showed up at camp.” Nico replied sharply.

            “Fair point.” Will acknowledged with a shrug, still grinning. “No one is going to walk in, promise.” Will started with a mischievous glint in his eye “No one has ever walking in any of the other times.” He reminded playfully before leaning in to kiss down Nico’s slender throat.

             The first time Will and Nico had done anything more sexual then kiss it was in infirmary. The place had been pretty deserted at the time. They had slipped into one of the private examine rooms. One of the few places around camp that actually had locks on the doors. Nico had been extremely appreciative of that lock. Unfortunately, sneaking off to the infirmary every time they wanted to fool around wasn’t a viable option. As the only child of Hades at camp, cabin thirteen always offered them privacy. But it didn't the level of security Nico would have liked. The first few times Nico had been extremely reluctant but Will was very convincing.

“Maybe I should just push a dresser or something in front of the door.” Nico suggested as Will once again started steering them toward the bed. “Just to be safe.”

Will chuckled. Nico felt his warm breath on his skin and a chill ran down his spine. “Nic, that’s not the piece of furniture I was hoping to move around.” Will informed suggestively.

“Will!” Nico hissed in protest as he could feel his face burn.

Will stopped moving them and pulled back to fix Nico with a serious expression. “Nico, no one in their right mind is going to barge into the Hades cabin uninvited and without knocking.” He reassured “No one at camp is that stupid or that suicidal, so  _relax._ ” Will waited a moment, and searched Nico’s face for signs of understanding. When he found it he returned to his task of marking Nico throat.

“But” Nico tried to protest but it was a weak attempt. The hard wood of his bedframe hit the back of his knees and Nico sat down on the bed hard.

“But nothing.” Will stated firmly as he went to his knees in front of Nico. Due to their rather drastic height difference, Will kneeling in front of him was not that much shorter then Nico sitting on the bed. Will grasped the hem of Nico’s t-shirt and started pulling it upwards. “It’s been such a stressful week.” He explained pulling Nico’s shirt over his head and discarded it behind him thoughtlessly. Will’s eyes run over his now bare chest. Nico took a shuttered breath under the intensity of Will's scrutiny. “With Lester showing up at camp,” Will continued as he quickly pulled off his own shirt. The son of Apollo tossed his shirt in the same direction he had Nico’s. “and Paolo simply refusing to keep his limbs attached to his body.” Will leaned in slowly and placed a long kiss on Nico’s collar bone.

Nico watched him with dark eyes. “Will” he sighed.

“And then Austin and Kayla went missing.” Will added as he moved lower to kiss Nico’s chest. Lovingly kissing a thin white scar that Nico had gotten in some fight he couldn’t remember. “A giant statue attacking camp” Will kissed lower still. This time lips landed on Nico’s right nipple, ghosting over the hard pink nub with tongue. Nico whimpered with need and Will glanced up at him with a wicked smirk. “We both could use a bit of relief.”

Will’s eyes were usually light and gentle but now they were filled with a white-hot intensity. Being the focus of it, the cause of it gave Nico chills and made his knees feel weak. “I could summon a small skeleton warrior to stand guard outside the door.” Nico offered meekly.

Will laughed as he stood and slowly climbed on the bed. As Will made his way, his knees landing on either side of Nico’s hips, the son of Hades was forced to lay back. Even as he felt the cool sheets hit his bare back Nico kept his eyes on Will’s. “But then everyone will be able to guess what we’re doing in here” Will observed.

Nico bit his lip, he hadn’t thought about it that way but Will was probably right. Will crawled over Nico’s laying form until he was looming over him with a playful grin. “Now stop worrying” Will reassured “and enjoy yourself.” The son of Apollo leaned down and kissed the hollow of Nico’s throat. The son of Hades craned his neck to glance nervously at the unlocked and unguarded door. 

Will brought one of his large hands down Nico’s body to palm the bulge in the front of the son of Hades trousers. All concern for potential interruptions were driven from Nico’s mind with that action. The son of Hades gasped with pleasure at the unexpected touch. His body rolled desperate to chase the sensation of Will’s hands on one of his most sensitive parts.

Will took a shuttered breath as he watched Nico writhe beneath him. His eyes once again locked on Nico’s and this time they were so dark with lust Nico could barely make out the blue. “I need to take your pants off.” he declared huskily, his hands hovering above the clasp of Nico’s trousers. “Can I?”

Nico rolled his eyes “That’s a stupid question” he noted dryly.

Will smirked as he fumbled with the front of Nico’s slacks “Don’t get sassy, deathboy.” He retorted.

“Shut up and get me naked already!” The son of Hades demanded. Once the button and zipper were undone Will pulled off Nico’s trousers and briefs in one fluid motion. He discarded them in a similar manner as he had the rest of their closed.

Nico now laid bare and on display on his black sheets. He pushed down the initial feeling of embarrassment at being so exposed in front of another person. It wasn’t the first time had been naked in front of Will. Still, the way his boyfriend’s eyes wondered over his body, filled with such hunger. It always made Nico blush.

Will’s fingers absently traced circles on the inside of Nico’s thigh. A spot Will knew was especially sensitive. The lightest of touches caused a ripple of desire to run though the Nico's body. A soft whine escaped Nico's lips as Will's touch caused his already hard member to throb with need.

Nico always felt emboldened by his lust. It gave him the confidence to do things he wouldn't consider when in his right mind. He pushed up on his elbows and hooked a hand on the waist of Will’s jeans “It’s not fair if only I’m naked.” He declared not waiting for Will’s premising to start undoing his jeans.

“Well, I wouldn’t want things to be unfair.” Will agreed playfully.  The son of Apollo eagerly assisted his boyfriend with the removal of his jeans and briefs.

Nico licked his lips absently at the sight of Will’s substantial erection. Beads of pre-cum glistening at the head. Will nipped at the shell of Nico’s ear before whispering “Better?”

Nico nods and forces himself to look up from Will’s impressive manhood. “Will?” He asks, and Will pulled back to meet his intense gaze. Nico licks his lips absently again. His eyes glance downward at his goal before flicking back up to Will’s face “Can I?”

The grin that spread across Will’s face was so wicked it was practically pornographic. “Now who’s asking stupid questions?”

Nico pulled his legs out from underneath Will's kneeling form. He shifted his position on the bed for a better angle. “Being snarky is my thing, sunshine.” Nico reminded playfully. He bent forward bringing his face to Will’s groin. Nico placed the softest of kisses at Will’s tip.

Will sucked in a sharp breath at the contact. He starts running his fingers through Nico’s hair affectionately. “I’ll just stop talking then.” The son of Apollo offered.

The son of Hades continued teasing the head of Will erection with the softest brushes of his lips. He looked up to meet his boyfriend’s lust filled gaze with his own. “That’s probably smart.” he acknowledged then dragging his tongue across Will’s sensitive slit. Nico enjoyed the salty taste of pre-cum on his tongue.

Nico kept his eyes on Will long enough to watch his eyes roll back as a moan slipped from his lips. He felt Will’s fingers clasped shut around a chuck of hair at the crown of his head. At first Nico stayed at Will's tip, sucking and licking. Will’s hand on the back of head kept urging him to take more. Soon Nico had taken as much of Will’s hard member into his mouth as he could. Nico started moving up and down Will’s shaft, letting his tongue run along the underside as he did.

“Oh gods Nic” Will moaned his approval above him.

Once he had found a steady rhythm, the son of Hades brought one hand up. He wrapped it around the base of Will’s erection. Nico started moving his fist up and down the bit of Will’s shaft he couldn’t shallow in time with his mouth. He only broke his rhythm to twist his wrist slightly at Will’s base or run his tongue over his sensitive head.

Will kept moaning and whimpering. Occasionally, he would offer Nico praise. Will would tell Nico how amazing the things he was doing felt. Nico could tell his boyfriend was nearing the edge as his moaning got louder and more insistent. As if they had a mind of their own, Will hips lurched forward a few times forcing Nico to swallow around Will’s girth.

Nico released Will’s base as he managed to take more of his boyfriend’s thick member into his mouth. He slid his now unoccupied hand between Will’s legs to find his testicles. They were tight as Will was clearly nearing his orgasm. Nico tugged them gently before beginning to massage with his fingers. Above him Will whined and whimpered affirmations at Nico’s actions. 

Nico was aware of the toned muscles of Will’s stomach began to tighten. He recognized this as a sure sign Will was seconds from finishing. Nico focused his efforts on bring Will over the edge while preparing himself to swallow Will's release.

Unexpectedly, Will pulled himself out of Nico’s mouth and away from Nico’s grasp as he declared. “Nic, wait.”

Nico fought back the urge to growl at the son of Apollo like a feral cat. “Will” Nico whined as he reached out to touch the other boy. Panting, Will swatted his hand away. “Why? You were right there.”

Still breathing heavily, Will smirked before ordering “Lay back.”

“But….” Nico started to argue. Will’s smirk turned into a full grin as he gently pushed Nico. Once again the son of Hades found himself laying on his back with his boyfriend looming over him. “But..” Nico tried again as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

Will easily pushed Nico back down with a hand placed on his chest. “I don’t want to finish yet.” The son of Apollo explained.

“Oh” Is all that Nico managed to say in response as Will began kissing a quick path down his body. As Will’s lips travel down past his navel, Nico begins to think that Will planned to take his erection into his mouth. The thought of the wet heat of Will’s mouth made him twitch with excitement. It was short lived as Will passes his hard member without even a kiss.

Nico whined at the neglect but Will ignored his protest. The son of Apollo returned to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, placing several kisses there. The son of Hades couldn't stop himself from squirming at the sensation.

Will placed a few more kisses there before he began to coax the smaller boy’s legs to bend at his knees. Nico can hear his own heart pounding in his chest and the sound of his labored breathing. For a moment, Nico didn't feel anything and he wondered what exactly Will is doing. When sensation finally did come it was so unexpected that Nico moaned loudly. He felt Will’s tongue began to slowly glide up his perineum.

The son of Hades suddenly found it impossible to stay still. He withered with need under Will’s unrelenting attention. Will stilled him with a hand placed gently on Nico’s abdomen as his tongue continued its path upwards. When he came to Nico’s testicles Will continued his slow pace. He first let his tongue dance over them teasingly before he first brought one into his mouth. He sucked and licked it thoroughly before moving on to the other.

Nico desperately clutched fistfuls of black sheets. His body was on fire with arousal. His erection lay dripping and heavy on his stomach throbbing with need. He whimpered pleas as if they were prayers. “Will, please Will!’

The son of Apollo shows him no mercy as he continues to move upwards. Will moved his attention from Nico’s testicles to his swollen member. He dragged his tongue along its length before licking the beads of pre-cum from the head. Nico gasps shamelessly and threw his head back. He is so close to climax he can actually see it, pulsing white at the edge of his field of vision.

Suddenly, Will pulled away, sitting back on his hunches. This time Nico actually growled with frustration “Will! Are you trying to kill me? Please!”

Will snickered “Relax, I’d never leave you unsatisfied.” he promised as he leaned over the bed and began to rummage in the nightstand. When he returned he had a bottle of lubricant in hand.

The sight of the half-empty body made Nico realize what Will was thinking. Any complaints he had were sweep away, and he pushed himself into more of a sitting position. Nico watched excitedly as Will dripped a small amount of the slicking liquid on to his erection before doing the same to Nico.

They acted in unison, both wrapping a hand around the other’s swollen manhood. “Nico, go slow” Will warned before he started moving his hand along Nico’s shaft. Setting an example with the infuriatingly slow pace with which he used his fist to spread the lube. Nico matched Will’s rhythm.

Just as Nico started to feel the heat began to return Will released his cock and nudged Nico’s hand away from his own. The son of Hades didn’t have to be told what to do next. He eagerly laid back and let Will reposition himself on top of him. Their bodies seemed impossibly close. Nico could feel Will’s erection pressed firmly against his own.

They exchange one hungry kiss before Will moved his hips. The motion caused the two demigods’ hard, slickened members to rub up against each other. Will started slow at first but gained confidence as Nico moaned with complete abandonment beneath him. With confidence came speed. Soon, Will had discovered a rhythm that quickly brought Nico to such a level of arousal he was rendered speechless. The son of Hades could do nothing but mew wordlessly.

Nico marveled at the velvety feeling of Will’s hard length running up against his own. He found himself grasping the bed with one hand and Will’s arm with the other. His fingers left a sticky hand print on Will’s bicep from the lube still on Nico’s hand.

Nico quickly felt his body grow tight and hot and desperate under Will’s skilled motions. There was a moment, less than a second, when all the pleasure was too much. The tension was almost painful before the levee broke. Nico cried out with ecstasy. The warm blinding sensation of release washed over him and he spilled over their stomachs. As the last wave of internal white noise washed over Nico, he was heard Will moan. He was aware of Will’s body as he shuttered above him. Nico felt Will’s warm seed add to the sticky mess between them.

On some level during all of this Nico had been aware of the sound of the cabin door opening. He noticed the drastic change in light spilling into the Hades cabin. At the time his brain had been too flooded with pleasure and hormones to register any of it as important. Nico wasn’t only shocked back to reality when someone issued a high pitched shriek.

Still panting and pressed together both boys turned their heads toward the sound. Standing just inside the doorway of cabin stood a wide-eyed and red faced Lester Papadopoulos. The once-god looked frozen as he gapped at them “I was looking for Will.” he stated numbly.

This moment was Nico’s worse fear come to life. He wanted to shadow travel far,  _far_  away but could. Will was still on top of him, their bodies pressed tightly together. Nico couldn’t shadow traveling without risking accidently taking a piece of Will with him. Also, he was currently naked and covered in fluids. The only escape available to him currently was to turn his head so he wouldn’t have to see the shocked expression on his boyfriend’s dad’s face.

“You found me.” Will replied matter-of-factly, making no move to move from atop Nico. The son of Hades was sincerely grateful for that. Will’s boy was the only think hiding his own nakedness from view.

“I should have knocked” Lester acknowledged.

“I think that’s obvious.” Will retorted.

“I should go” Lester declared, a statement Nico agreed whole-heartedly with.

“Please do.” Will encouraged. There was the sound of footsteps on the hard stone floor followed by the creak of the door being pulled open.

When Nico heard the door slam shut. He exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “Next time I don’t care what everyone at camp thinks, I’m summoning a skeleton warrior to guard the door.” Nico declared firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> That came out smuttier then I planned.  
> I regret nothing.


End file.
